


Combeferre's Violin

by crimsondust



Series: Fragments from the daily lives of Les Amis de l'A B C [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 1823/1824, Canon Era, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsondust/pseuds/crimsondust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time Combeferre made a request from Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combeferre's Violin

**Combeferre**

‘Violin?’ Enjolras was surprised, ‘Why would you want to buy a violin?' 

‘It was just an idea. I have always been interested in classical music. Jehan and I saw a violin concerto yesterday where Pierre Rode played exquisitely. His every touch was magical.’

‘And disturb the peace and quiet of our lodgings with the unharmonious notes and melodies?’ There was a smile playing on Enjolras’ lips as he surveyed Combeferre’s face. He knew he would never refuse Combeferre anything he asked, since he asked so little. Most of the time, Combeferre was the one Enjolras would be asking advice from. 

So you’ve grown tired of your silkworm moths?’ He wanted to know.

‘I’m still working on other insects. I had been interested in labeling and examining the moth's body after attending a public lecture by Saint-Hillaire in which he talked about bugs and other small vertebrate animals. Courfeyrac will not stop teasing about it though.’

‘What about your medical studies?’

‘It is the start of August and thankfully the Ecole Royale de Medicin is closed for the summer, while the professors mark and grade the papers and practicals.’ He stood behind Enjolras, ‘What are you working on?’

‘I have been canvassing around, talking to the workers, getting their opinions, collecting information for the first pamphlet of our society.’ He pointed to the paper on the table and stifled a yawn.

‘So that was what was on you mind? Earlier today? A few young ladies came as we were walking in the park after lunch and asked for directions to the theatre? They wanted to talk. You did not seem to notice.’

‘Oh?’ Enjolras seemed surprised.

‘They weren’t really asking for directions.’

Enjolras seemed puzzled.

Combeferre laughed, Enjolras might know much about Latin, philosophy, law and printing presses but he was clueless about young women. He did not even glance at the flowers and the butterflies in the park as they walked.

Enjolras stifled another yawn as he worked.

‘No more work. You need to rest. You have to be at the printers early tomorrow.’ Combeferre took Enjolras’ hand.

Enjolras got up and Combeferre put his head on his shoulder.

'So about the violin, we can look around in the shops tomorrow, if you like?'

'Hm?' Combeferre wrapped his arm around Enjolras, 'I am not so sure if I should get it, it would disturb the neighbours, which I don't want as I'm only staying here till the repairs at my place are finished.' 

'I do need your help to look over the pamphlet we are drafting. If there are minor corrections that need to be made, we can publish this by the end of the week and Combeferre?'

'Yes?'

'Could you get those cream buns tomorrow from the patisserie?'

'Of course.'  

The next day he found a violin waiting for him as he came back from the pattisserie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pierre Rode (1774-1830) was a French violinist and composer. He composed 13 violin concertos and his works had an influence in the development of the Romantic concertos though they are rarely performed today. Here's a sample of his work incase anyone is interested: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4FnGYhUd6z0


End file.
